This new carnation cultivar originated in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, Holland, in 1985 as a sport of the variety `Stacor` and was propagated by me and under my direction because of the brilliant color and very large size of its bloom. Propagation of this sport was done by means of cuttings and was carried on by me and under my direction for several successive generations, which demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.